Ozuma/Gallery
Gallery Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma Hooded.png 1201.jpg|Mr.X 20012.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145445 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145516 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145527 1.jpg Ozuma vs Tyson.png|Tyson vs Ozuma Tyson Faces Ozuma.png|Ozuma Faces Tyson Tyson & Ozuma.png|Ozuma and Tyson Face Off Ozuma Angry.png Ozuma43.png Cross Fire!.png|Ozuma Using Cross Fire Ozuma Hurt.png|Ozuma screaming in pain Ozuma Injured.png|Ozuma injured in his match with Zeo Oz.png File:Tumblr_ojluqxAl6i1w34847o2_250.gif|Ozuma & Flash Leopard. Ozuma01.png Tumblr oa3fjmcLlJ1vrywpao1 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao1 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao8 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61fjVWQd1vrywpao6 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao2 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao3 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao4 1280.jpg Tumblr oa61opmmVS1vrywpao5 1280.jpg Ozuma05.png Ozuma06.png Ozuma09.png Saintshields02.png Ozuma18.PNG Ozuma16.png Ozuma17.png Ozuma1.jpg Ozuma19.png Ozuma20.png Ozuma24.png Ozuma26.PNG Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756140-500-375.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Ozuma33.PNG Ozuma40.png Ozuma41.png File:S02E45_OzumaLost_1.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Ozuma vs Zeo 365398.jpg|Ozuma's defeat against Zeo Ozuma44.PNG File:Beyblade_V_Force_Episode_47_-English_Dub-_-Full-.1_589055.jpg OzumaandJoseph05.PNG|Ozuma with Joseph Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o6 1280.png|Ozuma with Dunga Tumblr otpvu6zaEY1w4q252o1 1280.png Ozuma07.png Ozuma08.png Ozuma11.png Ozuma12.png Ozuma30.png Ozuma29.png Tumblr oqjb6eomOx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr or3entSG1u1w4q252o1 1280.png Ozuma14.png Ozuma21.png Ozuma13.png DungaandOzuma01.png File:DungaandOzuma02.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4 223924.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4 30230.jpg Tumblr oppm01Jf6M1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooxefpbymi1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooxesbNWrB1w4q252o1 1280.png Saint Shields finding Draciel.jpg OzumaandJoseph.png OzumaJoseph01.png DungaOzuma01.png Ozuma03.png Ozuma04.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 883480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 886840.jpg Hqdefault (46).jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1111320.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1008800.jpg X480-Az6.jpg Ozuma25.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 18200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 748720.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 536069.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1129480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1130880.jpg Tumblr mzxa9r0Pnj1rja3cwo5 1280.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2) 499933.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 360800.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 373667.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 385100.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1307000.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 144378.jpg Beyblade V Force World championships .1 (1) 1142000.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1 (2) 498300.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 978200.jpg Beyblade V Force - Tyson vs Zeo 759667.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 890333.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 730630.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 6 The Magtram Threat.1 321280.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 6 The Magtram Threat.1 338960.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma 101733.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma 103500.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 11812.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 608720.jpg Ozuma.png Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1332767.jpg|Ozuma with Joseph beside Hilary, Kenny, Ray, Kai, Judy Tate, Ryu and Miss Kincaid. Beyblade V-Force Episode 15 -English Dub- -Full- 150250.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 15 -English Dub- -Full- 976108.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 107341.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 4571.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 7674.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 60994.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 82316.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 829840.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 833760.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 957840.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 965920.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1045000.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1116640.jpg Tumblr otyruikPH11w4q252o2 640.png Tumblr p8tjo0Wm1g1ruwkg1o1 640.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 15782.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 16149.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 16350.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1405667.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 45279.jpg S02E48-072137 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc - Tyson vs Kane.1 (2) 75633.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 1143480.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 2306667.jpg Tumblr oqbgx5GtrA1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 3207733.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub 221440.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1064867.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub 194760.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc - Tyson vs Kane.1 (1) 383300.jpg S02E37-180425 1.jpg S02E37 175524 1.jpg S02E39-164322 1.jpg Screenshot 20191011-150429 1.jpg Screenshot 20191012-113618 1.jpg Screenshot 20191005-061914 1.jpg Screenshot 20191012-141948 1.jpg Screenshot 20191012-141954 1.jpg Screenshot 20191012-130449 1.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 285085.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 325559.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 14 -English Dub- -Full-.1 347447.jpg S02E45-160516 1.jpg S02E13-172752 1.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc -V Force-.1 (2) 664167.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 119240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 110360.jpg Screenshot 20191224-082952 1.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 3341300.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 3337700.jpg S02E39-164256 1.jpg S02E39-164009 1.jpg S02E39-163844 1.jpg S02E36-184358 1.jpg S02E45-184909 1.jpg S02E45-184857 1.jpg S02E45-180300 1.jpg S02E20-174939 1.jpg S02E20-174918 1.jpg S02E20-162814 1.jpg S02E04-124152 1.jpg S02E04-123348 1.jpg S02E04-123027 1.jpg Beyblade: G-Revolution Saint_Shields_by_Ame_M.jpg|Saint Shields in G-Revolution Tumblr ooodef4Onh1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oooc4udZrc1w4q252o5 640.png Manga Category:Image Galleries Category:Saint Shields Category:Character Galleries Category:Beyblade: V-Force galleries Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution galleries